New Beginnings
by cavecastscorch
Summary: Asriel is alone again, and also a flower. Everyone has left him, though he is trying not to blame them. As he fights to keep being himself, a mysterious being gives him...a second chance?
1. Prologue

**A.N.**

 **This is my first published (in any sense) story, yay. I'm giving it the T rating as there may be some more violent violence down the road. I will upload chapters irregularly, and there is not any guarantee I will actually finish the story, but I'll try my best. :)**

Prologue

Asriel

 **The thought was still in my mind.  
**  
Frisk hugged me, letting me go back to the soulless form of a flower. I could hear faint music, but not loud enough to make out the tune. I opened my eyes, but nothing. It was all black. A voice was whispering things. Things that I would never think.  
 _  
She kicked you out, you idiot! Kill her!  
It's kill or be killed!  
He is a lazy, no-good skeleton that does nothing! Kill him!  
He tried to capture you! Kill him!  
She tried to kill you and take your soul! Kill her!  
She made a robot that tries to kill you! Kill her!  
What does one monster matter to a human? Just kill it!_

I tried to hold onto the memory of Frisk, but the voice was distracting, pushing all good memories away and bringing in new ones. Watching Frisk from a distance and shooting into the ground whenever she turned. There were others, but each was too painful or disgusting to say. As I sat in the darkness, desperately grasping for any good memory and trying to block the voice. All at once, the voice stopped. A new voice, a loud booming, deep voice came. Unlike the high-pitched voice of the whisper.

"Asriel, I am giving you two choices. Either stay here or I am allowing you to try to fix your mistakes."

Sunlight burst in and I found myself in the middle of a small patch of grass. I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of a dark corridor. I vaguely recognized it. I started down the corridor and came to a building. I opened the door and stepped inside. I saw some leaves and staircases. Underneath the staircase was a sparkling star like thing. I walked over to it and touched it.  
 _"You know what you need to do. It fills you with determination. HP fully restored. Reset or save?"_

I looked at the options, knowing what I was supposed to do.

My hand hovered over " _reset_."

I closed my eyes and pressed my palm onto the words.


	2. A Second Chance

Chapter 1

A Second Chance

Asriel

I opened my eyes to the same scene I had just witnessed, except there was no star thing. Something, however, felt different. I walked around and realized I was no longer a flower, I was back to my regular monster form. I also no longer had a voice in my head, I could think about the good memories with Frisk just fine. I walked over to a bed of flowers and sat down at the edge to think about this. " _What happened? Who was that? Why am I being given a second chance after all I did? What even is this second chance?"_ I was so deep in thought, I almost didn't hear the dull _whump_ behind me. It still took a second to register the sound. As soon as I realized I had heard something, I jumped up and turned around. Laying face-down in the bed of flowers was a human with a green striped sweater and brown hair. A moment later I was startled by a loud clanging sound. I looked around and saw a dagger that had fallen down; I reached down and picked it up. I recognized this knife, and the human, that must be "Chara?" I said. My question was met with a muffled groan. "Come on Chara, we need to get you to…somewhere safe." I was going to say "Mom," but I didn't know what was happening. Was I in a flashback? Had Chara somehow come back from the dead? Was I back when she had first fallen down? I had so many questions and absolutely no answers. I decided I could think about these extremely important questions later. Right now I had to get Chara some help. I picked Chara up and started walking in the direction of our first house, the place Dad had named "Home." I chuckled softly at Dad's terrible naming skills until I remembered my name was the result of Dad's terrible naming skills. Chara groaned, "What are you laughing at you punk? If I were you I'd be crying because I was so hairy." I chuckled again, "Chara, do me a favor and keep your eyes closed, okay?" Immediately Chara opened her eyes and jumped so hard she fell out of my arms. "What _are_ you?" She yelled. "I are Asriel, the Prince of the Underground. You, human have been caught trespassing and will now be sent to the dungeons." I said in a fake haughty voice. Chara's eyes narrowed and she placed herself in a fighting stance. Suddenly, she paused, "Wait, where is my knife? Did you take my KNIFE?" She was starting to scare me a bit, like she used to when she was angry. "Don't worry, I've got your knife right here, and I was just joking around, like we use-" I cut myself off, I had forgotten Chara hadn't met me yet. Chara looked at me quizzically, then she seemed to remember she had just fallen down a giant hole and collapsed. I rushed to catch her, and lowered her to the ground. "If I remember correctly, we had gone to Home on a holiday because Dad was getting stressed out about people losing hope. So, we don't have much further to go." "OK, first off, 'gone to home' is incorrect grammar. Second, are you having trouble remembering things? You said that sentence like you weren't sure. Third, you spend your holidays at home? What do you just stay inside?" I laughed out loud at that, "Sorry, I guess I should explain. Our house over here in the ruins is named 'Home,' the castle we usually live in is named 'New Home." "Those are kind of...unoriginal names." Chara pointed out. "You think those names are unoriginal," I say, "my name is literally just a mashup of my parents' names." "Wow, I'm so sorry." Chara says in the most un-sorry voice I've ever heard. "Can you walk?" I ask Chara. "Yes, I think." She says uncertainly. She gets up shakily and immediately has to lean on me for support. She starts blushing, but I just hold her up and start walking. I was used to Chara being around, we were like siblings.

We get to a room with pillars, "Almost there." I say. We walk around a corner four times and it opens up into a different hallway. "Wait a second, we just walked in a circle." Chara exclaims. I look at her, puzzled. "You haven't been to this part of the ruins before, it doesn't even look like the other parts." "No, I mean we rounded a corner four times, we should be back where we started, logically, unless we changed elevation." "Huh." I say, "I never thought about that before, magic I guess. Anyway, Home is just around this corner here." As we enter the courtyard of Home, I yell out "MOM!" I hear Mom inside yell back "What is it?" I reply "I found something while I was out walking, can I keep it?" Chara sticks her tongue out at me. Mom comes to the doorway and says "Is it another Froggit? I told you once before, my child-" She stops when she sees Chara. I grin at her, "She's not quite a Froggit, but she'll do." Chara punches me in the arm and I laugh. Mom just stands there in shock, my smile disappears. "Mom, you've got to help her, she's hurt. She fell down from the surface. Pleeease help her, I'm sure we'll be great friends." I do my best Temmie-eyes at mom. Mom sighs, "OK, but you will need to go talk to Dad." She tells me. Then she turns to Chara "Come with me, my child. I will help you feel better." As Chara walks past me towards Mom, I brace myself for another punch. But instead she turns to me with a look of genuine gratitude, and believe me, I know fake gratitude. This surprised me, Chara never showed gratitude like that. _Maybe I'm fixing things already_. I rush off to Dad's room.

I burst into Dad's room to find him playing with his new cell phone. He presses a button and the phone emits a short, loud burst of music. He turns to me and remarks "Technology sure is something isn't it?" "Yeah," I say, trying to keep myself from bursting into laughter at how _ancient_ the phone is. I take a deep breath and blurt out "SoIwaswalkingaroundtheruinsandahumanfelldownsoItookhertoMomtohelphercanwekeepherplease?" I finish off the request with another Temmie stare while attempting to catch my breath. Dad looks at me confused, then bursts out in laughter. "Son, I didn't understand a word you said. I even thought you said a human had fallen down here." I looked around sheepishly(goatishly?), "I did say that, Mom's helping her right now." Dad does a double take and gets a faraway look in his eyes, "Son, humans have taken everything from us, and you want me to adopt one? That's a tall order, even from my little Prince." "I know," I say, "but I have a really good feeling about her, I'm sure we'll become best of friends." Dad lets out a huge sigh, "OK, I just can't say no to that face, we'll see how it turns out." I run and give Dad a huge hug, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then I run toward the living room to deliver the good news.


	3. Chara Kidds Around

Chapter 2

Chara Kidds Around

Chara

I was angry. Not that being angry isn't a common occurrence for me. I get angry just as often as I get hungry. Not that I don't usually have a good reason to be angry. I tried to keep my anger in check, which was a new struggle for me. I had decided it was a bad idea to let myself rage unchecked. After all, last time I had gotten really angry, I threw myself into a giant hole and met goat-boy. This time, however, there was no stopping the rage. Asriel walked into the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "I heard you yelling," he tells me, "is everything alright?" I glare at him, "Oh, you're in for it, mister." Asriel peers at me with a scared look in his eyes, "What?" I smile in the creepy way that seems to always scare everyone. "Don't play dumb with me, you ate all the chocolate didn't you?" "Oh, I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, "I forgot how much you love chocolate." There, he did it again, he keeps acting like he knows me, it makes me kind of nervous; but then again, he acts like we are best friends already, which is really nice. He also helps me with my anger, I'm not sure if he realizes it, but he always seems to know what I would like, what I would find funny. He seems determined to give me the time of my life down here, which is very refreshing. "It's ok, I didn't mean to scare you like that." "You didn't?" He asks with a very puzzled look, like that was the last thing he expected me to say. Now that I think about it, that was the last thing _I_ would expect myself to say, but I meant it. In any case, it felt kinda nice to do something he didn't expect. "Yeah, I didn't, and I'm sorry." I tell him. He recoils in shock. Oh, this felt _good_. "And you know what? You can have that piece you're hiding in your dresser." Asriel backs up slowly, then, when I smile at him again, runs out of the room. I start laughing uncontrollably. Inside my head, however, I was feeling just like Asriel. I was feeling like _who are you and what have you done with Chara?_ Because even though I was saying those nice things to get that reaction out of him, I _really meant them_. I'm unsure exactly what is happening to me, but I actually like it. One thing was certain, though, Asriel knew me already from somewhere. I made a mental note to track him down and interrogate his fluffy ears off. Just as I am regaining my composure, King Asgore runs into the room. He glares at me and says "Did you hurt my son? He just ran into his room more scared than I've ever seen him." "No sir," I say, "I was just teasing him because he ate all the chocolate, and I absolutely _adore_ chocolate." I didn't say why I love chocolate. I didn't say anything about the happy memories I associate with chocolate. How they are the only happy memories I have that are still happy. Asgore looks at me doubtfully until we heard a voice from the doorway say "Howdy guys, sorry I Iost my composure there. I just-you got me good Chara." Asriel gives me a small grin. I look back at him, trying to tell him through my expression that we'll need to talk about what happened. Asgore finally accepts that I didn't hurt Asriel, and starts making some tea. I tap Asriel's shoulder playfully and motion for him to follow me.

We go to the balcony that overlooks the ruins. "Asriel, I need to ask you about something." "Yeah? What?" He says, though from his expression I'm pretty sure he's figured it out. "You keep acting like you already know me, you were saying you were just joking around like we _used to_ , you said you had _forgotten_ how much I liked chocolate, and I was acting so nice back there it scared you, because I never act that nice. So spill the beans, how have we met before and why don't I remember it?" Asriel laughs nervously, "I'm not sure it would be a good idea to tell you, Chara. Those were some bad times, and they led to worse times. Much worse." He said that last part like he had seen some horrible things in his life, which made me feel sorry, he was so young." _He's seen stuff, just like me._ "OK, I won't press further," _for now_ , "after all, you're just a kidd!" That joke sent me down to the ground, neither of us had been expecting it, and Asriel apparently didn't get it. After several minutes, I finally calmed down enough to explain it, but you know how jokes aren't funny when they are explained. I decided I was going to like it here. I had a brother who's sole purpose seemed to be to make my life happy, when he wasn't eating all the chocolate, my new family made me so happy, I wanted to be _nice_ to them, and I had laughed more than I had in years.

Later that day, Asriel and I were helping my new mom, Toriel, make a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Asriel was reading off the ingredients we needed to Toriel. "One and one-third cups of flour, one-fourth of a teaspoon of salt, one-third of a cup of sugar, one-half of a buttercup." At this he looked over at me like we should be sharing an inside joke, but I didn't get it. "Should I go get the buttercup then? I saw some back toward the beginning of the ruins." Toriel looks at me in surprise, "Buttercup? Is that what Asriel said? I think he means cups of butter. Buttercups are poisonous, you shouldn't eat them." Asriel then let out a bleat of laughter, which was really very cute, and said, "Oh, I just thought you put buttercup in it to really give it a kick." As he said this, he gave a kick to the air. Toriel looked down at Asriel disapprovingly, but after a few seconds, her expression melted into a smile, and she joined in laughing with Asriel. Let me tell you, normal laughter is kind of infectious, but I couldn't help but laugh along with these two. We spent a minute or so laughing in the kitchen until Asgore came in and inquired what was so funny. "Oh, Asriel said he thought I put buttercups in the pie instead of cups of butter to give it a _kick_!" Toriel said between laughs. Asgore stood there, a smile slowly crept up his face, and then he joined in laughing with us.

That night, I settled down to sleep in Asriel's room, since the family did not have an extra room. I had slept in Toriel's sitting chair last night, since I still hadn't fully trusted them, but it wasn't a very comfy bed, and it was too big for me. Tonight I slept on a makeshift bed made of a few blankets. Asriel was already asleep, he could fall asleep anywhere in an instant, and he was snoring lightly. I shivered, it was the middle of winter, and this house didn't have any heating. I guess you don't need heaters when you are covered in fur. I thought of a way to get a laugh and get warm by making Asriel quite uncomfortable, but I decided against it since it would make me uncomfortable as well. As I lay in bed, I thought of how I was happier than I had been in a long time. I still missed my parents, but Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore made me just as happy as they had.

That night, I dreamed. It was dark, I couldn't see anything, I could only hear voices, "We are very far behind schedule, we need to move to human trials." "It isn't ready yet though, there are still some side-effects that are all but guaranteed. Heightened emotions, especially anger, suicidal actions." I couldn't move. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I knew I needed to get out of here. "If you don't have it ready soon, I will just override you. After all, we already have our test subject." When he said that, I heard a hissing noise and light flooded all around me.

I woke up breathing heavily and covered in sweat. I looked around and realized it must be late in the morning. As I got out of bed, I noticed some clothes lying folded on the ground, they had a note on top of them. It read "I made you some clothes to wear instead of that filthy outfit you have on currently. If you want me to wash your current clothes, just leave them outside the door. -Toriel" I changed into the green sweater and brown pants, which almost matched Asriel's exactly, and took my old clothes with me. They were going to be burned, I wanted no reminder of my life before I fell down here.


	4. A Sans-ational Chapter

Chapter 3

A Sans-ational Chapter

Asriel

Asriel lay in his bed, he had heard Chara get up after waking from a nightmare again. How he knew it was a nightmare, he had no idea, but he just _knew_. She was getting some water from the kitchen, now she is probably sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. Having ears like mine really help in discerning that kind of stuff. He heard her walking into the room, she stopped right next to him. He was about to ask what she wanted when a cold, bony hand grasped him. Before he could do anything, he found he was no longer in his bed, but in a room so messy, he could barely see the floor, at least he thought that was the floor. A voice behind him growled "Alright, ya fower, you just couldn't let everyone have a happy ending, now could ya?" "Sans?" I asked, "I didn't know you were alive already. I guess I didn't get out much." I turned to face the skeleton, whose left eye was glowing a frosty cyan. He was not wearing his trademark smile™. "I can explain...kind of." I said. I proceeded to explain how I was able to reset to right before Chara fell. I explained how Chara was acting differently, and how I thought I could prevent her from killing herself. Sans sighed, "I can't tell you two to kill yourselves, but have you thought ahead? If you never died and became Flowey, you never will have taken all our souls and been able to break the barrier. Besides, Asgore will have never killed the six humans and taken their souls either, so we won't have any chance whatsoever to break through the barrier." Asriel was shocked, he had not thought of that. "We'll think of something, I can't just let Chara die, I can't go back to being Flowey. Sans, I wanted to say...I'm sorry, for everything that I did. I know you remember it all, and I can't even begin to imagine how it must have felt for you." Asriel burst out in tears, it was the first time he had cried since, well, since Chara died. Sans looked at Asriel for a moment, then put his arm around him. "It's gonna be okay, _bud,_ we'll _root_ around for answers. I got someone I want to save as well, and one of these _daisy'll_ come up with a solution to the problem that _a rose_." He then winked at Asriel as Asriel stuck out his tongue. After a short pun contest which Sans won (who knew so many puns existed?), Sans waded through his room and opened the door. As soon as Asriel left he immediately was hoisted upside-down into the air by his foot. He heard a shrill, high-pitched voice yell "SANS! YOU REALLY NEED TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM, THERE WAS A MINIATURE CLONE OF THE KING LIVING THERE! THAT CAN ONLY MEAN THAT YOUR ROOM HAS BECOME PRIMORDIAL SOUP AND STARTED FORMING LIFE!" I heard a sigh come from Sans' room. "Bro, have you _seen_ my room? I have weather phenomena in here, not soup. Right now there's a trash-nado whirling through the room, last week I was woken up by a trash-quake. I even had a trash-nami once." Sans came out of the room smiling and somehow not covered in trash. "In any case, that is Asriel, the king's son. He and I were having a friendly chat." Sans said with a flash of his blue eye. "SANS! YOU MEAN YOU HAVE KIDNAPPED THE PRINCE?" "Technically speaking, yes." There was silence for a few seconds. "IN THAT CASE, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI? I DO NOT MAKE IT, BUT IT IS KILLER!" Right now, I was actually feeling quite hungry, "Sure, how bad could it be?" To answer that question, _really bad_.

A while later, we sat downstairs, waiting for the food. "BROTHER!" Papyrus yells, even though he is right next to Sans. "I MADE YOU A CUP OF SPAGHETTI!" "Uh, you don't make a _cup_ of spaghetti." "WELL, I MADE YOU ONE! WILL YOU PLEASE EAT IT? I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT." "Nope, not gonna eat it." "PLEEEEASE!" "No, why did you make it anyway?" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" "Not gonna eat it" "I HATE YOU!" I witnessed this scene go on for several minutes. It ended with Sans relenting and taking a bite, he immediately spit it back out, "Ugh, this is _terrible_. I am not trying any more of your food until you take some lessons." For the rest of the meal, which tasted like construction paper, Papyrus pouted and would not even look at his brother. _Why didn't I get to know these two before? They are so fun to be with, I can see why Frisk liked them so much._ Then I got a thought, Frisk. How old was she when she fell? I didn't know but I was pretty sure she wasn't even born yet. How would that work? Frisk remembered resets. Would she be born and instantly know everything she had before? Would she have forgotten? _Man, I have so many questions._ "Sans? Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Don't see why not." Sans replies. "I mean, erm, alone?" "OH! I SEE HOW IT IS!" Papyrus immediately yells, "I CAN TELL WHEN I'M NOT WANTED!" Papyrus storms out of the room, spaghetti trailing behind. "Oops" "Don't sweat it, kid, he'll get over it. Well, what did ya want to tell me?" "I wanted to ask you about this whole reset thing. You have even more experience than I do with it." "Well, I don't know much, but I'll try to help you any way I can." "Ok, first, what happened to Frisk?" "I truly don't know, but my guess is she'll develop the memories gradually as she gets older. By the time she originally fell down, she will remember everything. This is, again, only my guess, but I know if I'm asleep when a reset happens, the memories are very fuzzy at first. This last reset that happened," at this he glared at me pointedly, "it took me a few days to completely remember everything." "Thanks, that makes sense. Next, do you know how I could have been given the power to reset again? Do you know who that voice might have been?" "There is only one being I know of that exists outside of space and time as we know it, but the way you described it, it can't be him. He talks with his hands." I looked at him confused, imagining a monster with mouths on its hands, "I mean he talks in sign language." _Oh, that makes more sense._ I yawned, I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, I had nightmares of the things I had done as Flowey. "Oh, crap. It's getting late in the morning, I need to get you home, now." Before I could even completely register what he had just said, he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and we were back in my room. Chara was standing in the middle of the room with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, eyes wide with shock. Sans put his finger to his mouth and disappeared. "So," I said, "see you got some more chocolate." "What was _THAT?_ " Chara practically yells. "Oh, that was, um, Sans. He's a skeleton who can teleport." Just then, my parents burst into the room with fire in their eyes and their hands. Mom rushed over to me, "Where have you been, young man, and what do you have all over your mouth?" "I went and visited Sans and Papyrus, I had spaghetti with them." I explained. "Well, son, next time maybe you should tell us before you leave, we have been looking all over for you." Dad said. "Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad." I mumble. Mom turns to Dad, "Who are Sans and Papyrus? I don't believe I've heard of them." "Oh, they're Gaster's kids, I think." Mom nods, then walks out of the room discussing with Dad the latest advances our royal scientist has made. Chara looks at me, "I know you didn't sneak out, I saw that skeleton take you. Why are you covering for him?" "Well," I say, "he's an old friend." Chara looks at me skeptically, "Whatever you say."

 **A.N.**

 **Thanks for the support so far, guys. I didn't really think anybody would be interested. A note on this chapter: the dialog might be slightly confusing, that's because I originally had Sans' lines in comic sans. This would have been nice, as you would always know it was Sans speaking. However, multiple fonts are apparently not supported, so Sans' font is the same as everything else.**


End file.
